


Missing Ambition

by Shellyyum



Series: Collection 2 [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellyyum/pseuds/Shellyyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuhira Miller somehow loses his precious sunglasses and has to go through Mother Base looking for them. Will he ever find them or will he forever be less fashionable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Missing

“Where is it?”

“WHERE!?”

Kazuhira Miller was busy fumbling with his clothes in his quarters and searching far and wide for something. Sheets on the bed were thrown to the side, and pillows tossed against the wall.

What was missing? Oh yes, _his_ sunglasses. The shield that protected his eyes and blindness from not just the sun but everyone else. He wasn’t ashamed but those sunglasses were a part of him. They were part of his persona.

Where in the hell did they go? He swore that he put them on his person or did he leave them on his desk in the office last night? He remembered that he had a huge migraine that night after doing copious amount of paperwork and getting nowhere with it. How did that happen? Oh yes, contracts were coming left and right and Big Boss was busy doing the missions, but as the second in command, Kaz was always left doing the hardest part of it all. Fucking paperwork. It never seemed to end, it always evolved from molehill to mountains. But last night was different, there had been a storm, and even though he had shut his windows, it still had come in and all his paper scattered everywhere.

He let out a single word, “Fuck.” He had no idea where those damnable sunglasses were, so he tried to remember last night. He recalled briefly after the papers scattered and a thought entered his mind. Someone had knocked and came in.

“Ocelot must know!” He exclaimed brightly standing across from the mirror, all prepped up and matching entirely except for his eyewear. Goddamn, he hoped Ocelot remembered, because he sure didn’t.

Mother Base in the aftermath of the storm was quiet even though some of the Diamond Dogs were talking and standing in place.

“Commander Miller, sir!” They saluted as he walked by but he didn’t pay no mind to it nor acknowledge their respect. Today, he just wasn’t in the mood. Already his nerves were fraying and he hoped, hoped with goodness in his heart. Okay, goodness was a stretch, honestly especially with Ocelot. There was something off about him for some reason…He took that off from his mind, as he furrowed his brow deeper. Age was starting to get a hold of him.

“Miller!”

“Ocelot!” Kaz strode over broadly lifting his forearm clutch and pointing directly at the training session going on between Diamond Dog soldiers. Ocelot was in charge of training, and even though Kaz was in a word ‘indisposed’ he still had the skills, himself. “Do you remember last night?”

“Vicious winds. Luckily, Mother Base is quite sturdy.”

“Anyway-“

“Where’s your sunglasses?”

Kaz’s eyes were milky white and he felt more irked by the older man’s obvious observation. Geez, did it take a rocket scientist to figure out something was missing from Kaz’s trade mark look?  “That’s why I came to you. You came in my office last night, remember? I’m having a hard time remembering why…”

Why had Ocelot come in last night?

“You don’t remember?” Ocelot seemed perplexed, highly.

“Why else would I be asking you?” Kaz sarcastically replied, almost wanting to roll his eyes.

“And that leads to where your sunglasses are, how?”

Kaz took a sharp intake of oxygen and tried to calm down. Ocelot was always on the edge of a knife, and today was no expectation. “Did you remember seeing them?”

“Of course, they were on you.”

Another annoyed sigh. “Is something bothering you?” Ocelot asked innocently.

“You know damn well.”

“Calm down Miller. You’ll find them.”

Ocelot was no help like always. Why did he think that would change? “I know you need them and everything to hide your-“

“I’m not hiding anything. Nevermind. But refresh my memory please.”

“Well, it was a bad and terrible storm and I came in to make sure you were okay on the orders of the Boss.”

Kaz growled. “And let you know some bad news.”

“Which was?”

“Are you sure you don’t have amnesia or something?”

“I just remember a pounding migraine and being so exhausted.” This was becoming a daily routine but he hadn’t gotten anything done last night except for surviving and surviving at a cost. What a bad night.

“What was the bad news, anyhow?”

“You **REALLY** just forgot?”

“Sorry for not having amazing memory like you, Ocelot.” He snarked hoping that Ocelot wouldn’t notice but Ocelot seemed to have guessed the true intentions of Kaz. “Animals were loose…”

That was **RIGHT!** How could Kaz be an idiot? No, not an idiot, but a walking case of selective amnesia. That's how paperwork affected him, but it was his job, and he hated that part of it. If only he could be back in the field...

It was raining drearily and heavily, and Ocelot was sinking to his core, but Kaz remembered exactly as the words came to Ocelot’s lips. “Because of the storm. Damn.”

“Yup. I remember you rushing out and herding those said animals. Maybe your sunglasses fell off your face then?”

“Maybe. It’s worth a look. Regardless, I’ll check it out.”

Kaz turned his back and heard a funny word, “You could say thanks, Miller.”

“Not a chance in hell.” Kaz muttered walking away.


	2. Another Twist

Kaz wondered how in the hell last night went, for it was just a blur, and blur meaning in this case, pure pandemonium and with the flickering of lights and movements. The movements coming from the animals and the lights…well…he hadn’t figured it out yet.

 Damn, why did Big Boss have to fulton so **MANY** animals? Did he have that obsession with them? Sure, they were a great resource, but that many at one time? Now, he sure that the animals were back where they belonged on their platform, but that didn’t excuse Big Boss in the slightest. He briefly recalled that part, but how in the hell did it connect with his sunglasses? His precious sunglasses. This was going to be a long day, but he needed not check his office, because Ocelot had confirmed that previous location, but did it get lost in the shuffle with the animals?

“Is that—Emmerich? What is he—?”

Would Huey Emmerich, that crazy technocrat that they had twice interrogated and somehow let loose like a spring chicken, have any clue? Honestly, asking anyone at this point would be crucial, but vaguely the face of Emmerich sprung to mind. Was he herding those animals, too? Was he out in the storm?

And why the hell did they let him do what he wanted when he was so much trouble? Kaz cursed Big Boss’ generosity, but Emmerich had research to do and that’s why they put up with him or so Kaz tried to rationalize. Or maybe it really was generosity. Whatever. He had no time to ponder anytime more about it. But the scene was comical in a sense, Emmerich was entering his lab on the R&D platform, but that wasn’t the funny part of it, because it was him singing something. Singing? Singing what? And why?

Emmerich really had nothing to sing for but Kaz couldn’t deny that Emmerich didn’t have a bad voice, too bad, the technocrat, himself was completely delusional and possibly a traitor. Kaz had to convince Big Boss somehow. Somehow.

“Emmerich!”

Emmerich’s head popped around and with wide eyes, like a deer in head lights, stood there before retreating hastily in. He had every reason to be frightened of Kaz, because after all they got close, _really_ close during those interrogation sessions, but they felt like torture to Emmerich, Kaz was sure of it.

“Hey, Emmerich!”

The door was shut and Kaz was at a crossroad. “W, what do you w, want? I, I’m totally innocent.” Emmerich stammered through the door.

“Stop your babbling. Do you remember last night?”

“W, What about it?”

“Didn’t you help herd the animals? Were you out there?”

“N, no.”

Dead end. Shit.

“At first, but I was there.” Emmerich admitted gulping down hard. Kaz could only imagine that stupid expression on Emmerich’s face. Feigning innocence and not owning up to anything. Deluded, perhaps. Sad, yes.

“Did you notice my sunglasses and if they fell off?”

“W, Why don’t you go there yourself and find it?”

“Because I don’t feel like wasting my time going there and back. I want to make sure I have all the information before dropping in.” Kaz said in a matter of fact tone. Things had to be done a systematic way and that’s how intel was done. Didn’t Emmerich get it? No, he was a fool.

“I only remember nearly being trampled by that influx of animals.”

“You, trampled? Not with your legs.” Kaz held back a sarcastic laugh. God, Emmerich was making Kaz’s sides inflamed with laughter. _Bad_ kind of laughter.

 “N, Nearly died last night, but I did see you. You were with Snake.”

“Was I handling any of the animals?”

“No, but there was a problem with a few.”

“What kind?”

“They weren’t listening and...I don’t know, animal stuff.”

“Goddamn.” Kaz mumbled under his breath. Did Emmerich make any interaction so damn difficult and infuriating? “W, What?” Emmerich’s voice went high. Shrilly and surely full of fear.

What could Kaz do to Emmerich, besides go for another interrogation? Yay, the ice bucket challenge. Maybe Emmerich should show a little more respect to Kaz and other staff, but that day? Would never happen. “But you were with Snake, and I think you yelled out.”

“Did something happen before then?”

“I, I don’t know, Miller. I don’t know. Stop asking me these questions!”

“I’ll ask what I damn near please.”

“F, Fine.” Emmerich tried to gather up his courage but it was faltering fast, under the gravity of the seriousness of Kaz. The severity of it was enough to bring a warm day down to a cold one, and it left Emmerich nervous and twitching. “You forget where you are.” Kaz corrected Emmerich. 

“I, I haven’t.”

“Remember we let you live in exchange for your ‘research’ and because Boss intends for it, so be a bit more grateful.”

“Can you remember anything more?”

“W, Wait! I do remember. You were shocked, and I don’t mean in like that expression, but static shock. One of the sheep rubbed your hand the way as you were handling it. I think you were surprised. Your glasses came off after that, I believe, because I don’t remember them…”

“Fine, that’s good enough, Emmerich. Carry on.”

“O, Okay.”

Great, Kaz had to get a ride over to where the animals were housed, but first, he had to find Big Boss and fill in the missing details. Was Emmerich’s word to be trusted? Probably not, and if Kaz had gotten shocked, then maybe there was more to it? Possibly.

And even if Emmerich was right, Kaz would never ever really give the credit where it was due, denying seemed fine if to crush Emmerich’s ego. Like Ocelot, Emmerich wasn’t his favorite person on Mother Base, but he tolerated him, all for Big Boss’ sake. Damn. The things he did for comraderie and maybe admiration. Kaz hoped that Emmerich was right and that seeing the Boss would lead to his missing sunglasses.

Hope was something he didn’t have.

 


	3. Tell Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally short chapter, but I am only doing one character a chapter. Enjoy~

“Boss!”

“Kaz.”

For what was considered a century, Kaz might have been smiling but if it was real, it certainly didn’t last long. He gave the man his trust, his loyalty and thus Snake became a brother in arms, a best friend so to speak. They encountered tragedy and even victory together, so that mattered at any cost. Although it wasn’t explicitly stated, it was felt, it was understood by the closeness of them two. And for once, Snake didn’t have the bluntness of Ocelot or the timid nature of Emmerich, and could definitely see that something was immediately wrong. Snake raised his eyebrows but continued smoking, “I saw them on the ground, but with how bad it was last night, I didn’t even get a chance to grab them. Then there was that stampede.”

“Stampede?”

“Yeah, Kaz.” Snake took another puff.

“Don’t tell me that they got crushed?” Kaz’s tone went down low and the thought of losing his favorite sunglasses, which were with him from the beginning distressed him. They were a keepsake, a memento from the good times. The only thing that he had the memories keep seeping into.

“No. I saw someone grab it and give it to someone else. I believe you’ll find them in Code Talker’s possession.” Incredulous as that sounded, at least the sunglasses were fine and Kaz had a really good lead that wasn’t a dead end and it came from Snake, too. How else could this get any better?

“Boss.” A wave of relief rushed past Kaz, and he found himself saying things he never thought he would, but it didn’t sound weird. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, Kaz. Find Code Talker and you’ll find your sunglasses.” Kaz spun on his heel only to hear Snake’s closing line.

“Also Kaz…thank you for your efforts last night. We didn’t lose a single animal.”

“That’s good.”


	4. Worrisome Sensation

“What do you **MEAN** you **DON’T HAVE MY SUNGLASSES!?** Snake said…said...”  Kaz was exasperated and just out of questions and options at this point, but it didn’t mean that he was losing anymore sleep over this, because he would in due time. Damn.

“He’s wrong as I merely gave them to someone else to be delivered to you.” Code Taker nonchalantly said preoccupied with something else but if he had noticed Kaz’s distress, then maybe he could be more sympathetic, right? **RIGHT!?**  

“And where would you deliver them to and who was the person?”

“I don’t know Kazuhira. Maybe one of your soldiers and possibly the best place to find you.”

“ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAYBE!?”**

As far as Kaz was concerned no intruders or enemy soldiers were on Mother Base but it didn’t mean that enemies couldn’t be created, but still, he wanted to believe in Code Talker’s words. How in the hell did he go from something to nothing? He had a good solid lead and had some hope that his sunglasses were with the old man.

“Does that mean I don’t get to test taste anymore of your burgers?” Code Talker was almost salivating at the mere mention of Miller’s Maxi Burgers, and the taste of youth again.

“What!?”

“Well, Kazuhira?”

“Fuck the burgers at this moment. I need my sunglasses, old timer!” Kaz was hysterical and he feared he was maybe losing his mind because no one at Mother Base was helping at all, even Snake led to dead ends. Dead ends with bad chances. Did Kaz suddenly roll a snake eyes? Why was his luck so shitty this day? And not to mention the sun was beginning to tuck itself under the clouds as it did, it gave a vast array of reds, oranges, and yellows. Sunsets were so pretty, and Kaz couldn’t help think that, but he had to find them **TODAY,** or else his sunglasses would be missing further on. This was ridiculous and Kaz nearly had a stroke just worrying his blonde hair off.

“Why is it that you need them? Get a new pair.”

“That costs money and besides, they have sentimental value.”

Kaz recalled the exact memory of the sunglasses being slid on by Snake when he was saved in Afghanistan. What took him so long, indeed, and now memories were being divided in Kaz’s own mind and seemed to splinter off into something else. “Thanks again, old timer. And yes, later on you can have another burger. I’ll make one fresh for you.”

“Good. Good.” Fingertips touched fingertips and a smirk laid on Code Talker’s mouth.

“For now, I have to go. I think I know one other place where they might be…I just hope that I find them there.”

“Good luck Kazuhira.”

“Thanks old timer. Here I go again.” Maybe for the last time, and Kaz put faith in finding his sunglasses before the day was through. Here he went again, shuffling his feet. 


	5. Shine Together

“It’s not here either…why did I believe that my sunglasses would magically show up here on my desk? The most logical place to be.” He searched knocking stacks of paper that were carefully organized to the floor, while adding that touch of his special sarcasm. It **WAS** logical, but who cared about logic in this place? He was ready to give up and then his memory came flooding back.

“ **GODDAMN IT!”** He shouted pounding his fist on the desk, making the rest of the paper spread to the floor below. His work no doubt doubled or tripled, but he had little time now. Just a little time. But how could he be so blind to what was so real to him? He remembered it all.

Slowly, he reached around his desk and opened a drawer and resting on the inside was a pair of aviator sunglasses. He smiled smugly. They were delivered after all and he was grateful at least, but it had been exhausting. Exhausting to deal with idiots and deal with the rest of the staff.

“So the old timer surprised me after all…”  

A wild goose chase, indeed, but for what purpose?

Code Talker had lied and returned them the night before when Kaz was sleeping soundly on his desk. How long was he out? How could he not have heard that old timer? He was surprise at the sneaking skill of the old timer, but slowly Kaz crunched some papers underneath and relaxed in his chair.  Now, the true nightmare would begin.

He started the rest of the evening gathering and organizing the papers and doing his best to finish them all by night fall. Would that happen? He didn’t know. But why? Maybe he’d pay the old timer another visit tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow. _Tomorrow._


End file.
